The Forces of Death
Son of Khorne and God of Chaos, Nargule established his first standing forces shortly after (same day at the ending month of 2018 AD on Alternate Earth) discarding his given slave name by naming both himself and his legions “Death”. In everyday use/language, The God of Chaos known as Death is snyonymous with The Forces of Death, a collective of numerous types of things whom have been afflicted, convicted, and sentenced to everlasting service in the name of he who is the herald of himself for it is he who is known to all who consume the essence of life- to finally be alive and in the existence of the Prophet of Exist, Death (Kusanagi “Death“ Tran of the noble House of Tran in the body of House Wettin of Saxxony in the Rhineland Germany and Prince Elector Daniel; entered in the Royal Court of Burgundy; confirmed as noble himself by the International Commission on Nobility Association, Sicily and UN). The Forces of Death was finally a standing variable patrol as Death (Nargule the God of Chaos) had joined The Dark Prince that day in an ultimatum calling for his lordship. Death has always been known since that point in time on maintain no more than THREE outposts or stations of land masses at physical locales on the level plane of Alternate Earth at any point in time. He does not consider his place of residence(s) to be an outpost as it usually less than lavish and of no value to be defended from capture for lacking of any strategic value(s). Fatherbase: This is usually the place at which materias like immaterials, magical energies, and metaphysicals are refined, laidened, and kept in secret closewatch for the sole purposes of Kusanagi Tran (Lightning Adonis/Ensign1/Nargule the God of Chaos). Other things also occur at FB which are not public at this time. This is currently at Mile Square Park in Alternate Earth’s city of the Fountain Valley “of the Shadow of Chaos/Death”. SonBase: Now at the public place of education at the University of California, Irvine/UCI Plazas, it is the place at which business is conducted and missions are springboarded. GhostBase: GoldenWest College, a hometown regional community college, is declared to be where the intelligence of The Forces of Death is an agency informal where everyone and everything has potential as a true asset to The Forces of Death. *Please note these three “hideouts” of The Forces of Death/Death are not held by any walls or movement restrictions, much less gated passes. They are simply public areas at which The Realms of Chaos and Nargule the Plaguelord with The Forces of Death are always present in effect to some degree of measurability wether it is day or night, rain or shine. If someone is in Nargule’s, The Dark Prince’s, or truly friendlies to thems, then we, The Forces of Death, do bend the sways of all things that bring, in favored blessings to that one with upmost confidence that you will know you have a friend in The Black State and in The Darkness that is us. We don’t guarantee anything when troubles are brought to us by unruly or plainly illegal behaviors in the laws of the all-inclusive Imperials of All Mankins as it’s simply bad for business of we pacifists as survivalists. Simply mention for Chaos/Nargule (Death)/The Black Prince in cautious ways at respectibly safe stays (there is an emergency college campus maintained University Police at the callboxes on SonBase) for our attentions to pressing matters of concern-worthy points. The God of Chaos known as Death has both mastered and pioneered the style of leadership known as “The Four Winds of Venus, himself”, which refers to himself. Using this unique selfline art, Death is able to activate a jaw dropping four different modes which can all be utilized for survival in solo, team-play, and occupational controls (map control). Death does not consider astro-forms such as “dreaming” (as sleep) to have any actual, measurable, or proven effect on reality in the real, tangible, physical/metaphysical, rewardable life/lives and does not entertain any considerations for “fake warring in dream states of nothing as dreams are nothing but screen savers in between real moves with real makers”. THE FEAR: With this ”wind” (branch of techniques in the style), Death acts upon the paralyzing systems of bodies. This allows him to deal DPS from simply hesitation and missteps to the feelings of pain from perception alone by releasing the chems directly for hurts and skipping the physical touch or contact altogether (an often unnecessary middleman in the chained process for the method by which the body tells itself that it needs to shut down movements, thoughts, and mentalities in that direction because of risks as dangers present). Sometimes he just brutes it so hard from afar and unarmed witha flick of his limp wrist that the shock alone tricks the body into pains as real discom identical to a contactless bruise with no marks and no surely no intent. THE PAIN: This wind of Death allows for up to an estimated 54 legions of phantoms, made of an unknown mix of immaterials/non-matter to be summoned at a single time which accounts for approximately 4000 to 5000 points of measurable transfers of energy per summoned legion. All legions summoned to a single locale results in a 6 on the richter scale for a actualized seismic quake on a planetary body exactly equivalent to Puerto Rico storm or one week of townspeople staying indoors due to the bad weather conditions post-event. The release is so great that even Death himself becomes temporarily confused if it was improperly or sloppily performed due to his less than perfect visions for which he uses corrective glasses/goggles/eyewears. THE SORROW and THE END are known to exist as two separate and very different winds of the stye of Death and The Forces of Death (the two being synonymous/same), but have yet to be revealed.